Tatuajes
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Kendall quiere hacerse un tatuaje, pero tiene miedo a la reacción de su novio; Logan. ¿Qué hará?


Holaa! Hoy vengo con este nuevo One-Shot, es largo lo sé, pero es lindo!

[Sniff]: Recuerden; es cuando tienes tapada la nariz y respiras duro para destapártela.

* * *

Kendall se encontraba en su casa al lado de su novio, Logan Henderson. En los últimos días había cumplido 18 años, y estaba ansioso por hacerse su primer tatuaje. Sabía que, ya que ya era mayor de edad, ninguno de sus padres podían detenerlo. Pero solo había un problema: su novio. Kendall sabía que Logan se enojaría si se daba cuenta que se hizo un tatuaje, pero era algo que desde que cumplió 13 quería. Debía preguntarle a Logan que pensaba, pues no estaba completamente seguro de su reacción.

– Logie, ¿Qué pasaría si me hago un tatuaje? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿¡Quieres hacerte un tatuaje?! – exclamó Logan sorprendido.

– ¡No! S-solo quiero saber que pasaría – respondió Kendall.

– Pues no sé. Pero no creo que sería bueno – afirmó Logan.

Kendall respiró hondo y decidió hacerse el tatuaje. Dieron las 10 y Logan se despegó del lado de Kendall, se levantó y tomó sus cosas.

– Me voy Kenny. Debo estar en casa a las 10:30 y es un poco largo el viaje de aquí a allá – afirmó Logan.

Kendall se levantó y le dio un tierno beso a su novio. – Adiós Logie. Te amo – se despidió.

– Adiós. También te amo – respondió Logan y fue a la puerta, salió y fue hacia su auto, entró en él, lo encendió y comenzó a conducir hacia su hogar.

Kendall suspiró y subió a su habitación, pensando seriamente que hacer. A Logan no le gustaría el tatuaje, de eso estaba seguro. Pero siempre había querido hacérselo. El tatuaje significaba algo muy importante para él. Al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta, se organizó y se acostó. Finalmente decidió hacerse el tatuaje, pero lo escondería de Logan el mayor tiempo posible.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kendall se levantó de su cama y fue a su baño, se bañó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Allí encontró a su madre, se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a comer de lo que su madre le sirvió.

– Kendall, no creo que debas hacerte el tatuaje – afirmó Kathy.

– Mamá, siempre he querido ese tatuaje. Y me lo voy a hacer – respondió Kendall.

Kathy suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hijo a comer. Kendall terminó su desayuno y subió a su habitación. Era domingo, así que tenía el día libre. Llamó a su mejor amigo; James, y le dijo que se encontraran en el centro comercial cerca de su casa. Kendall tomó las cosas que necesitaría, salió de su casa, subió a su auto, lo encendió y comenzó a conducir al centro comercial cerca de la casa de su amigo. Al llegar parqueó su auto en el parqueadero, se bajó y entró al lugar.

En una tienda de café encontró a James tomando algo, fue hacia él y se sentó en frente del mismo.

– Hola James – saludó Kendall.

– Hola Kendall. ¿Y Logan? – saludó y preguntó James.

– En su casa – respondió Kendall.

– Oh. Creí que vendría contigo – afirmó James.

– No. Ayer le pregunté qué pasaría si me hago un tatuaje, y no reaccionó muy bien – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Entonces por qué te lo harás? – preguntó James.

– Porque siempre he querido este tatuaje, y nadie me detendrá – respondió Kendall.

James rodó sus ojos y rió entre dientes. Los dos chicos se levantaron y fueron a la tienda de tatuajes que se encontraba en ese centro comercial. Entraron al establecimiento y fueron a la recepción.

– Hola chicos. ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – saludó y preguntó la chica un poco coqueta.

Kendall suspiró, no le gustaban mucho las chicas que se le insinuaban a todo el mundo. James por su parte también suspiró y se volteó, dándole la espalda a la chica, al fin y al cabo no necesitaba nada.

– Sí. Quiero hacerme éstos tatuajes – respondió Kendall y le pasó dos dibujos a la chica.

– Claro, espérame un minuto – afirmó la chica y se fue por un tatuador.

Un momento después la chica volvió al lado de un chico de unos 26 años. – Hola amigo. Mi nombre es Jack – saludó Jack.

– Hola, mi nombre es Kendall. Quiero hacerme éstos tatuajes, y espero que tú puedas hacerlos – saludó y afirmó Kendall.

– Claro, espera un momento allá yo los dibujo y ahora vengo por ti. ¿Ok? – respondió Jack.

Kendall sonrió y asintió. Los dos amigos fueron a la sala de espera y se sentaron en un sillón que había ahí.

– ¿Y Carlos? – preguntó Kendall.

– Enojado – respondió James.

Kendall levantó una ceja y miró con confusión a su amigo. – ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

– ¡No sé! Hace dos días estábamos en mi casa, y comenzamos a besarnos. Subimos a mi habitación, nos acostamos en mi cama, le quité la camisa y me empujó enojado, diciéndome que era un abusivo y que él no estaba listo para hacer eso, luego se levantó y se fue – respondió James. Kendall suspiró y miró al piso. – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

– Es que Logan y yo llevamos casi dos años juntos, y no ha querido hacer el amor conmigo. Yo no quiero apurarlo, pero a veces siento que él no me ama, y que solo está conmigo porque sí. No sé, no puedo estar sin él, pero creo que ya no me ama – respondió Kendall.

– Sé que él sí te ama, solo dale tiempo. De pronto solo está esperando esa noche especial para hacerlo – afirmó James.

– Eso espero James. No podría soportar perder a Logan – respondió Kendall.

James le sonrió a Kendall. Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas sin específico, hasta que Jack volvió y llevó a Kendall y James a su sala para tatuar a Kendall.

Kendall se quitó su camisa y se recostó boca-abajo en una camilla. James se sentó a un lado, y Jack pegó el primer tatuaje en la espalda de Kendall, justo debajo del cuello, en la mitad de los omóplatos. Jack comenzó a delinear el contorno, y luego a pintar cada parte del tatuaje hasta que estuvo listo, lo dejó secar, le echó crema especial para la piel y le puso plástico para que no se dañara.

– ¿Preparado para el segundo? – preguntó Jack.

– Sí – respondió Kendall. – Lo quiero acá – afirmó, señalando su antebrazo derecho por el lado que da al cuerpo.

Jack asintió y pegó el segundo tatuaje en el lugar que Kendall le pidió hacerlo. Un rato después estuvo terminado. Kendall se levantó de la camilla, James de la silla donde estaba sentado y fueron a recepción a pagar por los tatuajes. Una vez pagados, salieron y fueron al auto de Kendall.

– ¿Te llevo a tu casa? – preguntó Kendall.

– No, debo ir a hacer unas cosas, y no voy para mi casa. Gracias Ken, nos vemos después – respondió y se despidió James.

– Adiós James – se despidió Kendall, subió a su auto, lo encendió y condujo hasta su casa.

Al llegar parqueó su auto, entró al lugar y fue a la sala, donde estaba su madre, fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa.

– Hola Kendall – saludó Kathy.

– Ya tengo los tatuajes – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿Los? Pensé que solo querías uno – preguntó Kathy.

– Sí. Pero el segundo fue decidido allí – respondió Kendall y se quitó su camisa para mostrarle sus tatuajes a su madre.

– Me gustan, Kendall – afirmó Kathy.

Kendall sonrió en satisfacción y subió a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y se durmió inmediatamente.

* * *

_Esa misma mañana:_

Logan se levantó de su cama, se frotó los ojos para quitar el exceso de sueño que había en ellos y fue al baño para bañarse. Al estar listo se vistió y bajó a la cocina por un plato de cereal.

Logan subió a su habitación, tendió su cama y se recostó en su ella, tomó su celular y llamó a su novio… no contestó, así que decidió llamarlo de nuevo, pero de nuevo no le contestó, entonces decidió dejarle un mensaje.

_"Ken, llámame en cuanto despiertes por favor. Te amo."_

Presionó enviar y decidió hacer sus tareas para el lunes. Terminó casi dos horas después. Miró su celular, pero no había nada nuevo en él. Pensó que tal vez Kendall estaba cansado y simplemente había dormido más de lo normal, y decidió simplemente dejarlo.

* * *

_Ya por la tarde:_

Kendall tomó su celular y vio que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Logan y un mensaje sin leer del mismo. Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó.

_"Ken, llámame en cuanto despiertes por favor. Te amo."_

Kendall abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver la hora que había sido enviado: (i) 9:30 am, y en ese momento eran casi las 5:00 pm. Rápidamente llamó a su novio y esperó hasta oír su voz.

– _¿Aló?_ – contestó Logan del otro lado de la línea.

– H-hola nene – saludó Kendall nervioso.

– _Oh. Hasta que decidiste llamarme_ – afirmó Logan enojado.

– Lo siento, es que no vi mi celular – respondió Kendall.

– _Bueno, ¿Y dónde estabas?_ – preguntó Logan.

– Aquí en casa – mintió Kendall.

– _Kendall, sé que no estabas en tu casa, fui para ver si salíamos pero tu mamá dijo que saliste con James_ – afirmó Logan enojado.

– Nene, solo salimos un rato. No fue nada importante – respondió Kendall.

– _Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas_ – afirmó Logan.

– Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero sabes que te amo – respondió Kendall.

– _Sí, sí yo también. Adiós_ – terminó Logan y colgó.

Kendall suspiró, en serio quería mostrarle sus tatuajes a Logan, pero él estaba enojado, así que debía esperar a que se vieran el siguiente día en la escuela. Solo puso su celular en la mesa de noche que había a su lado y encendió su TV, para ver televisión hasta casi media noche, antes de caer dormido.

* * *

_En la escuela el día siguiente:_

Kendall estacionó su auto en el parqueadero de su escuela, se bajó y entró al establecimiento. Fue a su casillero, organizó sus cuadernos para hoy y fue al casillero de su novio. A lo lejos pudo verlo hablando con Carlos, el mejor amigo de Logan. Kendall decidió esconderse en una esquina cercana para oír lo que los otros dos chicos hablan, y por suerte no había mucho ruido así que se podía escuchar todo completamente.

– ¿Y qué? ¿Te sentiste mal después de eso? – preguntó Logan.

– No, me parece que James quiso apresurar mucho las cosas, y aún no estoy listo para hacer ese tipo de cosas con él – respondió Carlos. – ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Por qué estás enojado con Kendall? – preguntó.

– Porque ayer lo llamé dos veces y le dejé un mensaje casi a las 9 am, y me llamó como a las 5 pm, y me mintió acerca de qué estaba haciendo. Y sabes que no me gusta que me mientan – respondió y afirmó Logan.

El timbre sonó. – Sí, lo sé. Bueno, mejor vamos a clase – respondió y afirmó Carlos.

– Sí, vámonos – respondió Logan y cerró su casillero.

Kendall salió de su escondite y fue hacia su novio y amigo. – Hola chicos – saludó.

– Hola Kendall – saludó Carlos con una sonrisa en su cara.

Logan rodó sus ojos. – Hola – saludó secamente.

Carlos decidió que era mejor dejarlos solos. – Los dejaré solos. Adiós Logs, nos vemos en clase. Adiós Kendall – afirmó y se despidió.

– Adiós Carlos – se despidió Kendall.

– Chao Los – se despidió Logan, luego miró a su novio. – ¿Y bien? – preguntó.

– ¿Y bien qué? – preguntó Kendall confundido.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Logan.

– Quiero saber por qué estás enojado – respondió Kendall.

– Estoy enojado porque me llamaste tarde, y después me mentiste – respondió Logan.

– Logan ya te dije que lo siento – afirmó Kendall.

– Y ya te escuché – respondió Logan.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan giró su cabeza a un lado como pensando. – Hacerte un tatuaje con mi nombre – respondió, mintiendo obviamente.

– Ya lo hice – afirmó Kendall.

Logan volteó su cabeza sorprendido hacia su novio. – ¿Qué? – preguntó.

– Sí, míralo –respondió Kendall y se destapó su manga derecha.

Allí en letra cursiva decía Logan, encerrado en un corazón. Logan no podía creer lo que veía, Kendall se había tatuado su nombre, pero había algo extraño, el nombre estaba a un lado del corazón, y el otro lado estaba vacío.

– Ay dios Kendall, ¡No puedo creer esto! – exclamó Logan.

– Pues créelo. Te amo Logan Henderson, pero no sé cómo más demostrárselo – respondió y afirmó Kendall.

– Sé que me amas. Y yo te amo, Kendall Schmidt. Solo tengo una pregunta – respondió y afirmó Logan.

– Dímela – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Por qué dejaste éste espacio? – preguntó Logan señalando el espacio que le había parecido extraño.

– Porque algún día pienso escribir ahí mi apellido, que espero algún día sea también tuyo – respondió Kendall. Logan sonrió y se acercó a besar a su novio. – Oh, y tengo otro – afirmó.

– Muéstramelo – pidió Logan. Kendall se quitó su camisa y se volteó para mostrarle su otro tatuaje a Logan. – Me encanta, Ken – afirmó.

Kendall sonrió y suspiró en alivió. – ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde salimos? Es lunes y todo debe estar vacío, así que podemos estar solos – preguntó y afirmó.

– Claro – respondió Logan.

Los dos chicos se tomaron de la mano y fueron a la cafetería a esperar que la segunda clase empezara. El timbre sonó y todas las puertas se abrieron, dejando salir a todos los estudiantes de los salones. Kendall y Logan se levantaron y fueron al casillero del más pequeño.

Allí se encontraron con Carlos, quien estaba sacando cosas de su casillero, el cual estaba a 2 casilleros del de Logan.

– Veo que se reconciliaron – afirmó Carlos cerrando su casillero.

– Sip. Mira lo que hizo Kendall – respondió Logan.

Kendall levantó su brazo y su manga derecha, dejando ver el tatuaje con el nombre de Logan. La boca de Carlos cayó en ese instante de sorpresa, no podía creer que Kendall hubiera hecho eso.

– ¡Guau! – exclamó Carlos. – ¿Pero por qué está ése espacio ahí? – preguntó.

– Es que algún día pienso poner ahí mi apellido – respondió Kendall un poco sonrojado.

– Aww. Qué lindo. Me encantaría que James hiciera algo así – afirmó Carlos.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó alguien detrás de Carlos.

– Kendall, mejor nos vamos – susurró Logan en el oído de su novio.

Kendall asintió y los dos chicos se fueron para sus clases. Carlos se volteó y miró a James a los ojos, podía verse un poco de enojo en ellos.

– ¿Quieres que me tatúe? – preguntó James.

– Solo dije que me encantaría si lo hicieras, no te estoy obligando a hacerlo – respondió Carlos con sus brazos cruzados.

– Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan los tatuajes, y que nunca me haría uno – afirmó James.

– Ya te dije que no te estoy obligando a hacerte uno. Y sé que no te gustan, sólo decía – respondió y afirmó Carlos.

James rodó sus ojos y se fue hacia su clase. Carlos suspiró con enojo, haciendo un manoteo luego de eso, y se fue para su clase.

* * *

Kendall y Logan llegaron al salón del más pequeño. Los dos chicos estaban cursando preparatoria actualmente, solo que Logan iba un año detrás de Kendall. Se miraron y soltaron sus manos.

– ¿Te veo en tu casillero? – preguntó Kendall. Logan sonrió y asintió. – Pórtate bien – ordenó y le tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.

– Siempre – respondió Logan.

Kendall se acercó al rostro de su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Te amo – afirmó.

– También te amo – respondió Logan y entró a su salón.

Kendall sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón. En el camino se encontró con Carlos, yendo hacia el mismo salón que Logan.

– Hey, hey. ¿Qué te pasa, Carlos? – preguntó Kendall.

– Déjame solo, no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie – respondió Carlos tajante y trató de irse de nuevo.

– ¡Alto! ¿Es por James? – preguntó Kendall.

– Kendall, en serio que no quiero hablar con nadie. Debo irme a clase – respondió y afirmó Carlos.

Kendall suspiró y dejó ir al latino. Comenzó a caminar hacia su salón de nuevo, el cual era el último año de preparatoria, que estaba un poco lejos por cierto. Al llegar entró y se sentó al lado de James, que parecía un poco molesto, pero decidió dejarlo solo para que se calmara.

Carlos entró a su salón y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo; Logan. Sacó sus libros para la clase y simplemente se apoyó en sus brazos, escondiendo su cabeza en ellos.

– ¿Carlos? – llamó Logan. Carlos no respondió. – ¡Carlos! – exclamó y levantó la cabeza de su amigo, el cual estaba llorando. – ¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras? – preguntó.

– Es que… [Sniff]… no s-sé si esto f-funcione c-con James [Sniff] – respondió Carlos.

– Carlos, debes hablar con él y… – habló Logan.

– No Logan. Ahora peleamos por todo, si él dice algo yo digo otra cosa. Si él quiere hacer algo yo no. No sé si puedo seguir con esto – interrumpió Carlos.

– Ay Carlos – suspiró Logan.

– ¡Ustedes dos; Logan Henderson y Carlos Pena! Hagan silencio o quedarán castigados – regañó la maestra.

Los dos chicos se callaron y miraron al tablero del salón. Al terminar la clase se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a sus casilleros, allí estaban Kendall y James hablando, y James parecía tener algo en sus manos. Cada uno fue hacia su respectiva pareja, Kendall se hizo a un lado para que Logan organizara sus cosas, y mientras eso lo abrazó por la espalda.

James se hizo contra los casilleros, con sus manos en su espalda. Carlos estuvo pensando durante la clase, y decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con James. Pero era duro, pues en serio quería a James.

– James, tenemos que hablar – afirmó Carlos. – En privado – continuó.

James se preocupó en ese instante, pero asintió. Los dos chicos fueron al estacionamiento y se pararon en un lugar donde nadie los viera.

– James, tenemos que terminar – afirmó Carlos.

– ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?! – exclamó James preocupado.

– Siento que esto no está funcionando. Estamos peleando por todo, y siento que ya no podemos estar juntos – respondió Carlos.

James comenzó a llorar. – ¡Carlitos por favor no me hagas esto! – exclamó. – Te quiero demasiado, te necesito. Yo… yo… _Yo te amo Carlos_ – habló.

Los ojos de Carlos se abrieron como platos. – ¿Me amas? – preguntó.

– ¡Sí! S-sentí que nos estábamos d-distanciando. Conseguí esta rosa para ti del jardín trasero, y le quité las espinas por ti. Carlitos, lo siento mucho. Siento si apresuré las cosas esa noche que te enojaste. Siento haberme enojado esta mañana. Yo solo… lo siento Carlos – respondió y habló James, al decir lo último soltó la rosa y se fue corriendo.

Carlos se agachó y recogió la rosa, se sentó en un andén cercano y comenzó a llorar. James corrió hasta llegar al baño de hombres, entró a una cabina, se sentó en el inodoro y siguió llorando. Logan cerró su casillero, y Kendall comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio.

– Ken, aquí no – regañó Logan.

Kendall se separó del cuello de Logan, sin dejar de abrazarlo. – Lo siento, me dejé llevar – se disculpó.

Logan rió entre dientes y rodó sus ojos. – ¿Me acompañas al baño? – preguntó.

– Claro – respondió Kendall, tratando de esconder el segundo pensamiento que tuvo en ese momento.

Los dos chicos fueron al baño. Al entrar escucharon a alguien llorando, fueron al lugar de donde provenía y abrieron la puerta.

– ¿James? – llamó Logan.

– ¿Qué te pasó? Eres un desastre – preguntó Kendall.

– Carlos [Sniff]… Carlos terminó c-conmigo – respondió James.

– ¿¡Qué?! – exclamaron los dos chicos.

James asintió. Kendall se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó. Logan se alejó un poco y tomó su celular, escribió el numero de Carlos y presionó llamar.

– _¿Aló?_ – contestó Carlos, su voz se oía quebrada.

– ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Logan seriamente.

– _En el estacionamiento_ – respondió Carlos.

Logan no dijo nada y colgó. Salió del baño y fue directo al estacionamiento, allí encontró a Carlos sentado en un andén con una rosa en su mano. Fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Logan.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Carlos. – Terminé con James. Pero me dijo que me ama, y… y… ¡Ay no! ¡Logan no sé qué hacer! – respondió mientras lloraba aún más.

Logan abrazó a Carlos, y éste puso su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Un momento después Carlos se levantó con la rosa en sus manos.

– ¿Dónde está James? – preguntó Carlos.

Logan se levantó. – Ven conmigo, te llevaré con él – respondió.

Carlos asintió. Los dos chicos fueron al baño y fueron a la cabina donde aún estaban Kendall y James, éste último aún llorando.

– ¡Carlos! – exclamó James al ver al latino.

Kendall se separó del chico más alto y salió de la cabina seguido del mismo, fue hacia Logan y lo abrazó por la cintura.

– Vamos Kendall. Debemos dejar que hablen – ordenó y afirmó Logan.

Kendall asintió y los dos chicos salieron del baño, Logan se fue para su salón y Kendall para el suyo. En el baño James abrazó a Carlos, y se sorprendió al sentir que su abrazo era correspondido.

– ¡Carlitos! – exclamó James.

– James… James lo siento mucho, me precipité mucho y terminé contigo por razones tontas. Solo quiero decirte algo… – se disculpó y habló Carlos.

Los dos chicos se miraron sin romper el abrazo. – ¿Qué? – preguntó James.

– _Te amo_ – respondió Carlos y besó a James.

James y Carlos se besaron por un rato. Kendall llegó a su salón y se sentó en su asiento, en ese momento recibió un mensaje de su novio, sacó su celular disimuladamente y leyó el mensaje.

_"Estoy aburrido :("_

Rápidamente escribió una respuesta: _"¿Tú? ¿Logan Henderson? ¿Aburrido en clase?"_

Un momento después su celular vibró, alertándolo de que tenía un nuevo mensaje: _"Sí, estoy muy aburrido. Te extraño. Y te tengo una sorpresa, pero no puedo salir hoy contigo :(. Te amo ;)"_

Kendall comenzó a escribir: _"También te extraño. ¿Te parece si salimos mañana? Te amo"_

Presionó enviar y espero por la respuesta, la cual nunca llegó. Al final de la clase fue a su casillero y se organizó rápidamente, luego fue al casillero de su novio, allí lo encontró guardando todas sus cosas en su casillero. Kendall se acercó lentamente a su novio sin que lo viera, y lo abrazó por la cintura. Logan se asustó y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose contra Kendall.

– ¡Au! – exclamó Kendall con dolor, su barbilla estaba doliendo mucho.

– ¡Ay! – exclamó Logan con dolor, su cabeza le dolía mucho.

– ¡Lo siento Logie! Fue mi culpa – se disculpó Kendall.

– Sí, tú me asustaste – respondió Logan.

– ¡Se supone que decías que no me echara la culpa! – exclamó Kendall fingiendo enojo.

Logan rió entre dientes y se volteó, le dio un beso a Kendall en la barbilla y terminó de organizarse. Los dos chicos fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa, un momento después llegaron James y Carlos tomados de la mano.

– Hola chicos – saludaron Kendall y Logan.

– Hola – saludaron James y Carlos.

Los dos morenos se sentaron. Los chicos altos fueron por comida, y Logan aprovechó para hablar con Carlos de su plan.

– Oye Carlos, ¿Me acompañarías hoy al centro comercial? – preguntó Logan.

– Claro. ¿Para qué? – respondió y preguntó Carlos.

– Me haré un tatuaje – respondió Logan.

– ¿¡Qué?! – exclamó Carlos. – ¿¡Por qué?! – preguntó.

– Quiero hacerme un tatuaje que diga Kendall, encerrado en un corazón cosido a la mitad, con la aguja saliendo de un lado (1) – respondió Logan.

Carlos suspiró y rodó sus ojos. – Está bien – terminó.

Los chicos altos llegaron con comida para todos. Al terminar de comer se levantaron de la mesa y salieron al patio a disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

* * *

_Por la tarde:_

Carlos y Logan entraron a una tienda de tatuajes que había en el centro comercial, fueron directo a recepción y fueron atendidos por una chica.

– Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – saludó y preguntó la chica.

– Hola. Mira, quiero éste tatuaje – saludó y respondió Logan.

– Claro, espérame un minuto – respondió la chica y se fue.

Un momento después la chica regresó al lado de un chico de unos 26 años. – Hola, mi nombre es Jack – saludó el chico; Jack.

– Hola, mi nombre es Logan. Espero que tú puedas ayudarme con esto – saludó y afirmó Logan.

– Claro, dame un rato yo lo dibujo y ya vengo por ti. ¿Ok? – respondió Jack.

Logan asintió. Jack se fue y los dos chicos fueron a la sala de espera. Un rato después Jack volvió por Logan, los tres fueron hacia una silla. Logan se quitó su camisa para que no fuera a causar ningún accidente mientras era tatuado. Jack pegó el dibujo a la piel de Logan de su brazo izquierdo.

– Mírate en el espejo y dime si te gusta – sugirió Jack.

Logan fue hacia un espejo y miró detalladamente el dibujo. – Ahí está bien – afirmó y volvió a la silla.

– ¿Preparado? – preguntó Jack.

Logan respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios – Sí. Comienza – respondió.

Casi 45 minutos después el tatuaje estuvo listo. – Dime qué te parece – pidió Jack.

Logan se levantó y fue al espejo. – Me encanta. Es simplemente perfecto – respondió.

Jack le aplicó a Logan una crema especial para la hinchazón, le puso plástico encima para que no se dañara y estuvo listo. Se despidieron y los dos chicos salieron del lugar.

Carlos y Logan bajaron al estacionamiento y se subieron al auto del moreno, quien condujo hasta la casa de Logan. Al llegar se despidieron y Logan entró a su casa, tratando de soportar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su brazo.

– Hola hijo – saludó su madre; Pamela, desde la cocina.

– H-hola mamá – saludó Logan nervioso, se le había olvidado su madre. Fue a la cocina y se sentó en el comedor.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Pam.

– Con Carlos – respondió Logan.

– ¿Por qué parece que te duele algo? – preguntó Pam.

– Está bien mamá. No puedo esconderlo de ti – respondió Logan y se levantó su manga izquierda.

– ¿¡TE HICISTE UN TATUAJE?! – gritó Pam enojada.

Logan asintió nervioso. Se escucharon pasos bajando por las escaleras, eran su padre y hermana.

– ¿Qué pasa acá? – preguntó Jeffrey.

– Mira lo que hizo tu hijo – le dijo Pam a Jeffrey con su mano en su cara.

Jeffrey se acercó a Logan y miró el tatuaje. – Me gusta – afirmó.

– ¿Qué? – preguntaron Pam, Logan y Presley sorprendidos.

– Sí. Me gusta el tatuaje – respondió Jeffrey.

– No puedo creer esto – afirmó Pam y se fue de la cocina a su habitación.

El Sr. Henderson se fue detrás de su esposa. Presley se acercó a su hermano mayor y miró el tatuaje más detenidamente.

– Cool – afirmó Presley y se fue.

Logan bajó su manga mientras soltaba un suspiro. Subió a su habitación e hizo todas sus tareas para el día siguiente.

* * *

_Al otro día:_

Logan se encontraba en su casillero organizando sus cosas. Ayer habló con sus padres sobre el tatuaje y les explicó por qué se lo hizo, ellos le dijeron todo lo que cualquier padre diría, pero al final lo aceptaron y lo dejaron ir.

Kendall llegó al lado de Logan y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Hola nene – saludó.

– Hola Ken – saludó Logan y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio.

– ¿Y mi sorpresa? – preguntó Kendall con una ceja levantada.

– Paciencia mi querido Kendall, la conocerás en su debido momento – respondió Logan filosóficamente.

Kendall soltó una pequeña carcajada. – ¡Ay vamos Logie! – pidió con cara de perrito.

Logan rodó sus ojos y se levantó su manga izquierda. – Ahí está – afirmó.

Los ojos de Kendall se abrieron como platos en sorpresa. – ¡Me encanta! – exclamó.

– Sabía que te gustaría – respondió Logan.

Kendall se acercó, tomó la cara de Logan y lo besó apasionadamente. – Te amo, Logan – afirmó.

– También te amo, Kendall – respondió Logan y besó a Kendall una vez más.

– ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? – preguntó Kendall.

– Mi mamá se enojó al principio, pero después hablamos y se calmó – respondió Logan.

El timbre sonó, Kendall le dio un beso a Logan en los labios y se fue a su salón. Logan cerró su casillero y también se fue para su salón, esperando que todo fuera normal de nuevo.

Kendall llegó a su salón y recibió todas las miradas de los presentes, incluso del maestro. Fue a su asiento y se organizó. La puerta del salón se abrió y el director entró.

– Buenos días alumnos – saludó el director Michels. – ¿Kendall Schmidt? – llamó.

Kendall levantó su mano. – Yo – afirmó.

– Ven con nosotros por favor – ordenó.

Kendall se levantó desconcertado, fue hacia el director y lo siguió a su oficina. Al entrar vio a Logan sentado en una silla en frente del escritorio del director, él lo miró con ojos de miedo, y Kendall solo pudo pensar que algo malo sucedía, el director se sentó en frente de ellos y los miró seriamente.

– Chicos, sé que ustedes ya son mayores y pueden tomar decisiones propias. Pero hay algo que no admitimos en esta escuela, y por más mayores que sean, estudian acá y deben aceptar nuestras reglas. ¿Saben de qué hablo, cierto? – habló el director. Kendall y Logan asintieron. – Muy bien. Solo una pregunta antes de todo: Kendall, ¿Por qué te hiciste esos tatuajes? – preguntó.

– Porque siempre quise hacerme el tatuaje que tengo en la espalda. Y me hice el de mi brazo porque quise hacerlo, amo a Logan y quería mostrárselo – respondió Kendall.

El director suspiró y volteó su cabeza hacia Logan. – Logan, ¿Por qué te hiciste ese tatuaje? Eres un estudiante ejemplar y esto no va contigo – preguntó.

– Porque sentí que Kendall pensaba que yo ya no lo amaba, y quise mostrarle que sí. Además me parece muy lindo el tatuaje – respondió Logan un poco nervioso.

El director volvió a suspirar. – Vean chicos, el año escolar está a unos meses de acabar, no tiene caso de que te haga algo Kendall, sales este año de la escuela y no estarás otro año por los pasillos mostrando que tienes tatuajes y te admitimos hacerlo sin castigo, así que estás libre. Pero tu Logan, todavía no concibo que hayas hecho eso, hay muchas otras formas de demostrar el amor – habló.

– Pero Kendall se hizo un tatuaje, y pensé que lo mejor era hacer lo mismo – respondió Logan. El director se rascó la nuca y Logan suspiró. – Solo deme mi castigo por favor – pidió.

– ¡Pero Logan no es justo! – exclamó Kendall. – Si lo castiga a él debe castigarme también a mí – afirmó.

– Me ponen en una situación difícil chicos. Por un lado no tiene caso castigarte, Kendall. Y por otro lado no sería bueno castigar al mejor estudiante, mancharía tu reputación y cuando te gradúes no obtendrías lo que quieres y lo que la escuela quiere – habló el director.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Logan.

– Una semana castigados – afirmó el director. – Ahora váyanse – continuó.

Kendall y Logan suspiraron y se levantaron de sus asientos. Los dos se tomaron de la mano y Kendall sacó a Logan de allí, luego fueron al casillero del rubio, éste lo abrió y comenzó a organizar sus cosas. Logan se recostó en el casillero de al lado y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Kendall cerró su casillero y vio a su novio llorando, luego lo tomó en sus brazos. Logan puso su cabeza en el hombro de Kendall y comenzó a llorar un poco más duro.

– Nene no llores por favor – pidió Kendall.

– ¿Cómo no voy a llorar? Ahora Harvard no me dará la beca para Medicina – respondió Logan.

Kendall suspiró. – Esto es mi culpa, debí haber hecho algo para no permitir que te castigaran – afirmó.

– No te culpes, es culpa del director – respondió Logan.

Kendall besó a Logan en la cabeza. Los dos se separaron y fueron al salón de Logan. Allí se dieron un pequeño beso y Logan entró al salón. Kendall, en vez de irse para su salón, fue a la oficina del director, una vez que pudo entrar se sentó en frente del señor.

– Hola Kendall. ¿Qué pasa? – saludó y preguntó el director.

– Quiero que le quite el castigo a Logan. Si quiere póngamelo a mí, duplíquemelo, triplíquemelo o no sé, pero por favor quíteselo. Él en serio quiere ir a Harvard y el castigo podría costarle la beca – respondió Kendall.

El director se quitó sus gafas y miró a Kendall por un momento mientras pensaba su respuesta. Al tenerla se las puso de nuevo y comenzó a hablar. – Quedarás un mes castigado, y deberás trabajar en el restaurante por dos semanas, a partir de la próxima semana – afirmó el director.

Kendall asintió y se fue para el salón de Logan, pues el timbre ya había sonado. La puerta del salón se abrió, y un momento después salieron Logan y Carlos, Kendall tomó a Logan del brazo y lo jaló hacia él.

– Oh. Hola Kenny – saludó Logan.

– Hola nene – saludó Kendall y le dio un beso a Logan. – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor? – preguntó.

– Sí – respondió Logan.

– Bueno, te tengo una sorpresa – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué es? – preguntó Logan emocionado.

– Ya no estás castigado – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Logan sorprendido.

– Hablé con el director, y le dije que por favor te quitara el castigo y me lo pusiera a mí. Así que me dijo que estoy castigado un mes y que tengo que ayudar en el restaurante por dos semanas – respondió Kendall.

Logan abrazó a Kendall y le dio un beso debajo de la oreja. – ¡Gracias Kenny! ¡Te amo tanto! – exclamó.

– También te amo. Vamos a almorzar, tengo mucha hambre – respondió y afirmó Kendall.

Logan asintió y los dos se fueron para la cafetería, allí se encontraron con sus dos amigos, almorzaron y volvieron a sus clases. Al final del día partieron caminos por parejas. Kendall y Logan se fueron para un centro comercial, pues querían tener una cita, así que verían una película. Y James y Carlos se fueron para la casa de James, al llegar fueron a la habitación del más alto, se acostaron en su cama y se abrazaron, James encendió la TV y la vieron por unas dos horas, hasta que Carlos decidió hablar.

– James, en serio siento mucho haberte lastimado – afirmó Carlos y se posó encima de su novio.

– No te preocupes Carlitos. Lo importante es que estamos juntos. Y que te amo – respondió y afirmó James, poniendo sus manos en la cadera de Carlos.

– Demuéstrame que me amas, Jamie – pidió Carlos un poco coqueto.

– ¿Y cómo te lo demuestro? – preguntó James haciéndose el bobo.

– Hazme el amor, Jamie. Por favor, hazme el amor – respondió Carlos.

James sonrió. – Claro Carlitos, te haré el amor cuantas veces me lo pidas – afirmó.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse. James comenzó a desvestir a Carlos, y viceversa. Un rato después y estaban completamente desnudos, y ahora Carlos estaba debajo de James, y éste estaba besando el cuello de su novio.

* * *

_En el centro comercial, antes de la película:_

– ¿Qué quieres ver, Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¡Mira esa! – exclamó Logan señalando un afiche de una película.

– ¿Bésame? ¿No suena muy cursi? – preguntó Kendall.

– Tienes razón. ¿Y qué tal esa? – respondió y preguntó Logan, señalando otra película.

– ¿La princesa unicornio? – preguntó Kendall desconcertado.

– Es un chiste, bebé – respondió Logan.

– ¿Y esa? – preguntó Kendall, mientras apuntaba con su cabeza.

– ¿Amor. Sexo. Violencia? Suena como película de muy pensante, y solo quiero ver una película de entretenimiento – respondió Logan.

Kendall suspiró. – Solo queda una; esa – afirmó.

– ¿Ladrona de identidades (2)? – preguntó Logan.

– Sí – respondió Kendall. – Es una comedía – afirmó.

– Claro – aceptó Logan.

Los dos chicos compraron los boletos para la película, fueron por un paquete grande de palomitas de maíz y dos gaseosas. Entraron a la sala y fueron a sus asientos. La película empezó, y los dos se abrazaron mientras comían sus palomitas.

Llegó un momento de la película un poco embarazoso para Logan, pues la mujer estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre muy salvajemente, la escena era en un motel, pero no mostraba sus cuerpos, solo sus caras. Kendall pensó en algo un poco pervertido, y decidió decírselo a Logan en el oído.

– Oye Logie, algún día deberíamos hacer eso – afirmó Kendall.

Logan se sonrojó mucho, casi parecía un tomate. – ¡Kendall! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! – exclamó enojado, pero en susurro, para que las otras personas no los escucharan.

Kendall se sonrojó mucho y volteó su cabeza. Logan suspiró y rodó sus ojos, mientras agitaba su cabeza en negación. Al terminar la película los dos se levantaron y salieron de la sala de cine, fueron al auto de Kendall y se subieron en él. Kendall miró a Logan, quien estaba mirando por fuera de la ventana.

– Nene – llamó Kendall.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Logan enojado.

– Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso – respondió Kendall.

– Pues lo dijiste, y no me gustó para nada – afirmó Logan en regaño.

Kendall suspiró y comenzó a conducir hacia la casa de su novio. Al llegar se estacionó en frente de la casa y miró a Logan, éste abrió la puerta y se fue sin decir nada. Kendall bajó la ventana para hablarle a su novio.

– Te amo – afirmó Kendall.

Logan escuchó pero siguió caminando, simplemente hizo un ademán con su mano que indicaba que ya se fuera. Kendall suspiró, encendió el auto y condujo hasta su casa.

Logan entró a su casa y subió directo a su habitación, se acostó en su cama con su cabeza en su almohada y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Un rato después cayó dormido.

* * *

_Al siguiente día, ya en la escuela:_

Logan estacionó su auto en el parqueadero de la escuela, se bajó y se dirigió a su casillero. Allí encontró a Kendall con una flor en su mano, y con una sonrisa de lado en su cara, como sonrisa pidiendo perdón.

– Hola nene – saludó Kendall.

– Hola – saludó Logan con sus brazos cruzados.

Kendall estiró su mano que tenía la flor y se la entregó a Logan. – Lo siento – afirmó.

– Ya lo dijiste – respondió Logan.

– Lo sé, pero no sé qué más decir o hacer para que me perdones – afirmó Kendall.

Logan suspiró y tomó la flor. – Está bien, te perdono – respondió.

– ¡Gracias! – exclamó Kendall y abrazó a Logan.

James y Carlos llegaron en ese momento, Carlos caminando un poco cojo. – Hola chicos – saludó James.

– Hola. ¿Carlos que te pasó? – saludó y preguntó Logan.

– James y yo… – habló Carlos, con pena de decir lo que él y su novio hicieron ayer.

– Hicimos el amor – respondió James.

Logan se sonrojó y volvió a su casillero, lo mismo que Carlos. James y Kendall rieron entre dientes y abrazaron a sus novios por la espalda. El timbre sonó y los dos chicos pequeños cerraron sus casilleros, los cuatro fueron al salón de los pequeños, se despidieron y entraron.

James y Kendall fueron a su salón, entraron y fueron a sus asientos. James volteó a mirar a Kendall, quien estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó James.

– ¿Conmigo? Nada – respondió Kendall.

– Buenos días alumnos – saludó el maestro al entrar al salón.

James miró a Kendall fingiendo enojo. – Esto no se ha terminado – afirmó.

Kendall rodó sus ojos. Esa clase se la pasó pensando en cómo iban las cosas con Logan, y en que ya casi cumplían dos años como pareja, así que decidió hacer algo para celebrar. Comenzó a planear lo que haría ese día, que era la próxima semana. Lamentablemente ese día era un jueves, así que debía pensar en hacerle algo en la escuela.

– ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó James sacando a Kendall de su trance.

– En que Logan y yo cumplimos dos años juntos la próxima semana, el jueves – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Y qué harás? – preguntó James.

– Eso estoy pensando – respondió Kendall.

El timbre sonó. – Muy bien alumnos, recuerden hacer la tarea – afirmó el maestro.

Kendall y James se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del salón, los dos se dirigieron a sus casilleros, se organizaron y fueron a los casilleros de sus novios. En el camino se encontraron con los dos chicos pequeños, James y Carlos se abrazaron y dieron un pequeño beso, y se fueron al restaurante.

– Hola Ken – saludó Logan.

– Hola nene – saludó Kendall y se acercó a la cara de Logan, seguido de un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó.

– No, en realidad me gustaría que saliéramos un rato al patio, solo tú y yo – respondió Logan.

– Ok, vamos – afirmó Kendall.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron por la cintura y salieron al patio trasero, donde no había nadie, fueron a un lugar cómodo y se sentaron.

– Nene, ¿Si sabes que pasa la próxima semana? – preguntó Kendall.

– Cómo no recordarlo, Ken – respondió Logan.

– ¿Y qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Kendall.

– Tu deberías elegir Ken, hace un año hicimos lo que yo quería – respondió Logan.

Kendall suspiró, una pregunta vino a su cabeza de repente. – Logie, no te enojes por favor, pero… ¿Por qué no hemos hecho el amor?… No me malinterpretes, te amo y no solo estoy contigo para hacer el amor, pero solo quiero saber qué piensas – habló.

Logan se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debían hablar de eso, pensó por un momento antes de responder. – Ken, sé que hemos estado casi dos años juntos, y te amo tanto como tú a mí, solo que no me siento listo aún para hacer el amor contigo. En serio Kendall, te amo demasiado, pero no estoy listo, solo dame más tiempo – respondió Logan.

– Logie, no pienses que te estoy presionando, no quería que te sintieras así cuando te pregunté esto, yo solo quería saber tu opinión – afirmó Kendall.

– Lo sé Kendall, pero así me siento, no solo por ti, por James y Carlos, Kate y David, Erin y Steven, ¿Me entiendes? Siento que toda la escuela me presiona, y eso me hace sentir mal, respecto a ti – respondió Logan, explicando sus situación.

Kendall levantó su espalda y miró a Logan. – ¿En serio sientes que te estamos presionando? – preguntó.

– Sí – respondió Logan mientras asentía y levantaba su espalda.  
– Logan, no tienes por qué, no pienses en ellos, ni siquiera pienses en mí, solo piensa en ti, en lo que tú quieres y necesitas – afirmó Kendall y le dio un beso a Logan.

– Gracias Ken. Te amo – respondió y afirmó Logan.

– También te amo nene – respondió Kendall.

Los dos volvieron al suelo, Logan puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall, sintiéndose liberado de toda presión. A lo lejos se escuchó el timbre para entrar a las últimas dos clases del día. Kendall y Logan se levantaron y fueron hacia el salón del pequeño, allí se despidieron, Logan entró y Kendall se fue a su salón.

* * *

_Una semana después, el día de su aniversario:_

Kendall entró a la escuela, estaba muy feliz, pues hoy cumplía dos años de novio con Logan, y le tenía un pequeño regalo. Fue hacia el casillero del pálido, donde lo encontró hablando con Carlos, se hizo detrás de su novio y le hizo un gesto a Carlos para que no dijera nada. Sacó un pequeño collar de su bolsillo y lo puso en el cuello de su novio. Logan sintió algo en su cuello y llevó una mano para tocarlo, sin saber qué era, Kendall puso su cabeza al lado de la de su novio y le susurró al oído.

– Feliz día nene – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿Kendall? – preguntó Logan.

– Sí – respondió Kendall.

Logan se volteó y miró a Kendall, quien tenía una sonrisa, y le dio un beso. – Feliz día Kenny – afirmó.

– Aww, que bellos – dijo Carlos, James llegó y se hizo a un lado de él.

– Pero yo no te compré nada – afirmó Logan.

– No te preocupes nene – respondió Kendall.

Logan sonrió. Los cuatro chicos se fueron para sus salones y esperaron al fin del día.

* * *

_Por la tarde:_

Kendall y Logan estaban en un parque comiéndose un helado, los dos comiendo del mismo claro. Logan tenía un plan para ese día, había estado paleándolo desde el día que estuvo con Kendall en el patio trasero, sentía que ahora estaba listo para hacer el amor con Kendall, solo debían ir a su casa.

– ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a mi casa? – preguntó Logan.

– Claro, podríamos estar un rato viendo TV – respondió Kendall, ajeno a la situación.

– Vamos entonces – afirmó Logan.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y fueron caminando a la casa de Logan, que no estaba muy lejos por cierto. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie, así que subieron a la habitación del pálido, Logan entró primero, diciendo que tenía que hacer algo, luego dejó entrar a Kendall, quien al entrar se sorprendió de ver cómo estaba la habitación: había velas por todas partes, había pétalos de rosa en la cama, y Logan se había sentado en ella. Kendall caminó hacia Logan y se paró en frente de él.

– ¿Qué es todo esto, Logan? – preguntó Kendall.

– Ken, estuve pensando, y creo que ya estoy listo para hacer el amor contigo – respondió Logan.

– ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que hagas esto solo por mí – preguntó Kendall.

– Sí Kendall, estoy seguro – respondió Logan, se levantó, puso su brazos alrededor del cuello de Kendall y comenzó a besarlo.

Kendall puso sus manos en la cintura de su novio y siguió besándolo. El beso se convirtió en uno cada vez más duro y apasionado, Logan saltó y envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de su novio, quien lo cargó hasta la cama. Kendall se posó encima de su novio mientras se besaban, y comenzó a sentir sus pantalones apretarse cada vez mas. Logan sintió como su erección apretaba en sus pantalones, y también sintió dos manos recorrer su pecho por debajo de su camisa. Kendall le quitó la camisa a su novio, y bajó al cuello del mismo para besarlo y dejar su marca en él. Logan comenzó a gemir de placer al sentir a Kendall besar desde su cuello hasta debajo de su oreja izquierda. Kendall levantó su pecho y se quitó la camisa, mientras Logan mordía su labio inferior al ver con placer como Kendall se desvestía en frente suyo.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó Kendall.

– Mucho – respondió Logan con una sonrisa pervertida.

Kendall volvió a bajar y siguió besando a Logan, comenzó a bajar por su pecho, dejando besos por todos lados, llegó a sus pantalones, los desabrochó y los bajó junto con sus bóxers, tomó el miembro de Logan en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo. Logan gemía y suspiraba de placer, y cuando sintió a Kendall introducir su miembro en su boca gimió su nombre. Kendall chupó el miembro de su novio hasta que éste se vino en su boca y en su cara, dejándola blanca.

– ¡Oh dios Kenny! ¡Eso estuvo EXCELENTE! – exclamó Logan.

Kendall se limpió la boca con su lengua, y se limpió el resto de la cara antes de subir de nuevo y comenzar a besar a Logan de nuevo. Los dos cambiaron de posición, y Logan bajó a los pantalones de Kendall, quitándoselos de una sola vez con sus bóxers. Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver el tamaño del miembro de Kendall.

– ¡Kendall! – exclamó Logan.

– ¿¡Qué pasó?! – preguntó Kendall asustado.

– No me dijiste que era tan grande – respondió Logan nervioso.

Kendall rió entre dientes. Logan comenzó a masturbar a Kendall, y luego de un momento lo introdujo en su boca, relajando su garganta para introducir lo que más podía del miembro de Kendall. Después de un rato Kendall se vino en toda la cara de Logan, éste lamiendo lo que más podía.

– Te ves muy sexy desde aquí, con tu cara sucia – afirmó Kendall.

Logan se limpió la cara y subió hacia Kendall, quien los hizo cambiar de posición de nuevo. Los dos ya estaban completamente desnudos, y Kendall bajó hacia las piernas de Logan, las separó, chupó tres de sus dedos y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de su entrada, luego introdujo un dedo lentamente, y espero a la respuesta de Logan.

– Ken, despacio – pidió Logan.

Kendall asintió y comenzó a mover su dedo lentamente, sintiendo como el interior de Logan se comenzaba a relajar. Logan gemía de placer, y Kendall tomó esto como aprobación para meter otro dedo, con éste comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijeras, haciendo gemir a Logan aún más, un momento después introdujo un tercer dedo, y con éstos comenzó a separarlos y juntarlos, haciendo que el interior de Logan se relajara y lo hiciera gemir de mucho placer.

– ¡Kendall! ¡Por favor! ¡Hagámoslo ya! – exclamó Logan.

Kendall sonrió y rodó sus ojos, sacó sus dedos del interior de Logan y subió a besarlo, en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama vio un tarro de lubricante y condones, los tomó y miró a Logan sorprendido.

– ¿Qué? Quería estar seguro de tener todo lo necesario – se defendió Logan.

Kendall rió entre dientes, se puso un condón, puso lubricante en su mano y la frotó en todo su miembro, luego se alineó con la entrada de Logan y esperó a que estuviera listo.

– ¿Listo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Sí… Digo No… no, s-sí… – balbuceó Logan nervioso.

Kendall rió un poco y tomó la cara de Logan en sus manos, pero él seguía moviendo sus ojos. – Nene mírame… oye nene… Logie… ¡Logan! – Logan miró a Kendall por fin. – Relájate nene, recuerda que soy yo, recuerda que estamos haciendo el amor, pero si estás muy nervioso pararé, no quiero que te de un ataque de pánico – afirmó.

Logan suspiró. – No Kendall, estoy listo, sigue por favor – respondió y pidió, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kendall.

Kendall le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso antes de comenzar a introducir su erección dentro de su novio, quien cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza y comenzó a estremecerse un poco ante la invasión, y a gemir de dolor, a Kendall le dolía el corazón de pensar que Logan estaba en dolor por él, y por un momento quiso parar, pero recordó que Logan quería esto. Al estar completamente dentro de él se detuvo, pero de los párpados cerrados de Logan salieron unas pocas lágrimas y soltó un pequeño sollozo.

– Nene, abre los ojos por favor – pidió Kendall. Logan abrió sus ojos y quedó con una cara de perrito regañado, se veía como si estuviera sufriendo mucho dolor. – Logan, me voy a detener – afirmó.

– ¡No! – exclamó Logan en respuesta.

– Logan, estás sufriendo mucho dolor. No quiero verte así y saber que es por mi culpa – afirmó Kendall.

De los ojos de Logan salieron más lágrimas. – Por favor Kendall, no te detengas – pidió casi llorando.

Kendall suspiró y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Logan trató de relajarse todo lo posible hasta que lo único que podía sentir era placer, así que se lo hizo saber a Kendall, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, gimiendo y besándolo en el cuello, dejando su marca luego de eso. Kendall sonrió al ver a su novio gemir de placer y besarlo, así que bajó a su cara y los dos comenzaron a besarse.

Logan se separó de los labios de Kendall para continuar gimiendo. – ¡Kendall!… ¡M-más r-rápido!… ¡M-más fuerte!… ¡Más! – exclamó entre gemidos.

Kendall comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas hacia el chico pálido, cada vez haciéndolo más fuerte también. Los dos chicos gemían de placer, y Kendall comenzó a masturbar a Logan, haciéndolo sentir todavía más placer. Al cabo de casi 45 minutos haciendo el amor, Logan sintió que estaba cerca del orgasmo, igual que Kendall, y comenzó a gemir más fuerte, casi gritando.

– ¡K-Kendall! ¡E-es-toy c-cerca! – exclamó Logan.

– ¡Y-yo también-n! – respondió Kendall sin detenerse.

Un momento después y Logan gimió mientras todo su semen salía de su miembro y se regaba por todo su pecho y el de su novio. Kendall sintió el interior de su novio estrecharse mientras se venía y eso lo llevó a venirse dentro de Logan, dentro del condón, soltando un gran gemido luego de eso, y cayó encima de él, los dos jadeando fuertemente.

Al calmarse Kendall levantó su pecho y miró a Logan a los ojos. – Eso estuvo maravilloso, tú eres maravilloso, Logan – afirmó.

– Lo sé Kendall, eso fue maravilloso, siento que fui al cielo y volví gracias a ti – respondió Logan.

Kendall salió del interior de Logan, se quitó el condón y lo arrojó a la basura que estaba a un lado, y se acostó a su lado de su novio, cobijándolos a los dos antes de irse a dormir. Logan puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall y rápidamente cayó dormido, el rubio haciéndolo no más de un segundo después que el pálido.

* * *

_Al día siguiente:_

Logan se despertó aún en los brazos de Kendall, sentía dolor en su espalda baja, pero valía la pena, pues había disfrutado mucho con su novio la noche anterior. Kendall abrió sus ojos y miró al chico entre sus brazos, dedicándole una sonrisa.

– Hola nene – saludó Kendall.

– Hola Ken – saludó Logan con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó Kendall.

– Muy bien – respondió Logan. – ¿Cómo estuve anoche? – preguntó.

– Muy bien – respondió Kendall.

– ¡Lo sabía estuve horrible! – exclamó Logan.

– ¡No Logan! Hablo en serio, estuviste excelente – calmó Kendall tomando la cara de Logan en sus manos.

Logan sonrió y se separó del agarre de Kendall, se sentó en el borde de la cama e intentó pararse, cayendo de nuevo a la cama por un gran dolor en su espalda baja, como un dolor punzante en su entrada, más ardor.

Logan soltó un gemido de dolor y se apoyó en sus brazos. – ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó Kendall.

– S-sí – respondió Logan.

Kendall se levantó y se puso sus bóxers del día anterior, fue al otro lado de la cama y se paró al lado de Logan. – Ven, déjame ayudarte – ofreció.

Logan asintió y estiró su brazo derecho, Kendall lo puso por sobre sus hombros y abrazó a Logan por la cintura, ayudándolo a pararse. Logan se quejó del dolor en su espalda y entrada, pero pudo mantenerse parado.

– ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Kendall preocupado por su novio.

– No Kenny, yo puedo solo – respondió Logan caminando hacia el baño un poco cojo.

– ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si Ken, ya no me duele tanto – respondió Logan.

– Bien, ten cuidado nene – pidió Kendall y se acostó en la cama de nuevo.

Logan asintió, entró al baño y se metió a la ducha para limpiarse de todos los líquidos de la noche anterior. Kendall encendió la TV, a esperar a que su novio saliera de la ducha, era viernes, y debían ir a la escuela, pero Kendall no tenía ropa en la casa de su novio, así que ó debía colocarse la misma del día anterior ó se ponía algo de Logan, se decidió por probar la segunda.

Logan salió del baño un momento después con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, fue a su armario, sacó ropa y fue hacia la cama para descansar sus ardientes músculos traseros bajos. Kendall se levantó y fue hacia su novio, le dio un beso en la frente y fue a bañarse. Logan se vistió y fue a su armario, buscó la ropa más grande que tenía y la sacó para que Kendall se la pusiera.

Kendall salió del baño y vio la ropa encima de la cama de Logan, pero éste no estaba en ningún lado, así que se vistió rápidamente—sorprendiéndose al ver que le quedaba bien lo que se puso—fue hacia la puerta y vio a Logan tratando de bajar las escaleras.

– Oh Logan me asustaste – afirmó Kendall yendo hacia donde Logan estaba.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Logan y puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de Kendall.

– Estás lastimado nene, no quiero que te pase algo – respondió Kendall levantando a Logan por las rodillas, estilo matrimonial.

– ¡Ken! ¿Qué van a decir mis papás? – preguntó Logan en susurro.

– Logan, si no nos dijeron nada ayer con tus gritos, no dirán nada hoy – respondió Kendall.

– Oh no… – suspiró Logan. – Ken, en serio me sentiré incómodo con mis padres ahora que dijiste eso – afirmó.

– Lo siento. Pero nene, ¿Por qué habrían de hacerte sentir mal? Eres un adolescente, y empezaste tu vida sexual a una buena edad – explicó Kendall. – Solo que no usamos protección – le susurró en el oído.

– Ni que fuera a embarazarme – le susurró Logan a Kendall rodando sus ojos.

Llegaron al primer piso, Kendall puso a Logan en el piso y entraron a la cocina, donde estaban las otros tres residentes del lugar, Logan se sintió muy incómodo, al igual que Kendall, pero éste último tenía sus razones: eran los padres de Logan, y anoche habían hecho mucho ruido, y pues era día de escuela, y Kendall tenía la ropa de Logan, y otras razones. Kendall se sentó al lado de Presley.

Logan fue hacia su hermana y le dio un beso en la cabeza. – Hola princesa – saludó. Presley tenía 13 años, y Logan desde la primera vez que vio a Presley le puso ese sobrenombre, pues la amaba mucho.

– Hola Logs – saludó Presley dedicándole una sonrisa a Logan.

Logan se sentó al lado de su novio y padre. – Buenos días chicos – saludó Jeffrey.

– Hola papá – saludó Logan.

– Buenos días Sr. Henderson – saludó Kendall.

– Kendall, ya te dije que puedes llamarme Jeffrey, o Jeff, como prefieras – recordó Jeffrey al novio de su hijo.

La Sra. Henderson puso el desayuno en la mitad de la mesa y se sentó al lado de su esposo e hija. Todos tomaron un poco del desayuno y comenzaron a comer. Kendall y Logan terminaron su desayuno y volvieron a subir a la habitación del pálido para cepillarse los dientes. Los dos entraron al baño y se cepillaron los dientes, una vez lo hicieron se miraron al espejo para revisar su boca.

– ¿Tengo buen aliento? – preguntó Kendall.

– Déjame ver – pidió Logan, tomó la cara de Kendall y le dio un beso. – Sí – respondió.

– Buena forma, creo que la seguiré utilizando – afirmó Kendall.

Logan rió entre dientes y salió del baño seguido de Kendall, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron al auto de Logan, que Kendall condujo hacia la escuela. Al llegar estacionó en el parqueadero, se bajaron del auto y fueron al casillero de Logan, donde estaban Carlos y James en el casillero del pequeño.

– Hola chicos – saludó Logan y abrió su casillero.

– Nene voy a ir a mi casillero, ya vengo – informó Kendall y se fue, no sin antes esperar la respuesta de Logan, que fue un simple asentimiento.

– Y Logan, veo que estás caminando un poco raro, ¿Ya pasó? – afirmó y preguntó James alargando la 'Y'.

– ¡James! Es mi vida privada – exclamó Logan un poco enojado.

– Sí pasó – dedujo Carlos de la respuesta de Logan.

– Lo sé – afirmó James.

– ¡Uy! ¡Los odio! – exclamó Logan y tiró la puerta de su casillero, cerró su morral y se fue.

James y Carlos rieron entre dientes al ver la reacción de su amigo. Logan caminó hasta el casillero de Kendall, donde lo vio hablando con Steven, el novio de Erin, fue hacia los dos y tomó la mano de Kendall. Éste mismo rodó sus ojos disimuladamente, pues sabía que Logan estaba celoso de Steven, pues era atractivo, solo que él era heterosexual y estaba con Erin.

– Hola Logan – saludó Steven.

– Hola Steven, ¿Cómo vas con Erin? – saludó y preguntó Logan.

– Muy bien… – Erin llegó y tomó la mano de Steven. – Hablando de cómo voy con Erin; hola amor – saludó.

– ¡Hola chicos! – saludó Erin. – ¿Ayer cumplieron 2 años juntos, no? – preguntó.

– Sip, fue el mejor día de mi vida – respondió Logan con una sonrisa. – ¿Cierto Kendall? – preguntó.

– Sí Logan, fue el mejor – respondió Kendall con una sonrisa cómplice.

Los dos se sonrieron mientras se miraban a los ojos. Steven y Erin se miraron desconcertados. El timbre sonó y todos se fueron para sus salones. Kendall y Logan estaban caminando por los pasillos hacia sus salones, Kendall miró a Logan, en especifico su cuello, y no vio el collar.

– Nene, ¿Y tu collar? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan se llevó una mano rápidamente a su cuello y no sintió su collar. – Creo que lo olvidé esta mañana – respondió. – Lo siento, Ken – se disculpó.

– No te preocupes nene, pero mañana te lo pones ¿No? – afirmó Kendall.

– Sí Ken, mañana me lo pondré – respondió Logan.

* * *

_6 años después:_

Era el octavo aniversario de novios de Kendall y Logan, y Kendall tenía algo muy especial planeado para esa noche. Los dos ya habían salido de la universidad y vivían juntos, los dos ejerciendo sus profesiones, pero Kendall había estado pensando en llegar a ser más que novios, y decidió pedir la mano de Logan.

Lo llevaría a cenar, y esa noche antes de comer le daría el anillo. Kendall había estudiado Música, y había hecho un curso de pedagogía, así que daba clases de canto y guitarra. En este momento se encontraba trabajando, tenía su propio negocio, y ganaba suficiente dinero para sostenerlos a los dos. Logan estudió medicina como siempre había querido, pero tuvo que mudarse a Cambridge-Massachusetts , para poder estudiar en Harvard, fue muy duro, pero Kendall decidió irse con él los últimos dos años para poder estar juntos.

Logan estaba trabajando, era de los mejores médicos en su hospital, y ganaba bastante dinero. Ese día las clases terminaron temprano, y Kendall salió hacia el hospital donde su novio trabajaba. Al llegar se estacionó y fue a recepción.

– Hola Stef – saludó Kendall a la enfermera que había allí atendiendo.

– Hola Kendall, Logan está con un paciente en este momento, pero no creo que se demore – saludó e informó Stef.

– Ok, gracias – agradeció Kendall y se sentó a esperar a su novio.

15 minutos después un chico de unos 22 años, muy atractivo, salió del consultorio de Logan, y Kendall sintió los celos apoderarse de sí. Logan salió 5 minutos después ya listo y vio a su novio esperándolo en las sillas, fue hacia él y se paro en frente suyo.

– Hola Ken – saludó Logan.

Kendall se levantó. – Hola nene – saludó de vuelta. – ¿Quién era ése que salió de tu consultorio? – preguntó, celos notorios en su voz.

– Era un paciente, creía que estaba embarazado y vino – respondió Logan.

– Oh, ¿Y? – preguntó Kendall.

– No, pero le dije que debe ser más cuidadoso con el sexo – respondió Logan.

Kendall se arrodilló y puso sus manos en el vientre creciente de Logan. – ¿Y mi bebé? – preguntó.

– Bien, hoy son 5 meses – respondió Logan.

– Sí, no puedo esperar a que llegue ya – afirmó Kendall.

– Lo sé – respondió Logan.

Kendall se levantó y le dio un beso a su novio. – Bien, vámonos, no quiero que perdamos la reservación – afirmó.

Logan asintió y los dos salieron del lugar. Al llegar al restaurante fueron a recepción y hablaron con el camarero que había allí.

– Buenas noches caballeros. ¿Tienen reservación? – saludó y preguntó el señor con acento francés.

– Kendall Schmidt – respondió Logan.

El camarero asintió y los llevó a una mesa para dos. Allí una chica los atendió.

– Buenas noches – saludó la mesera y les entregó las cartas.

– ¿Qué quieres comer? – preguntó Logan mirando a su novio con una sonrisa.

– En realidad, quisiera preguntarte algo – respondió Kendall y se levantó.

Logan se levantó de su silla. Todos los presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a éstos dos chicos. Kendall se arrodilló en frente de Logan, y éste inmediatamente supo lo que su novio haría.

– Logan, hemos estado juntos desde hace 8 años, y te amo más que a mi propia vida. Así que ¿Quieres ser mi esposo? – preguntó Kendall con una cajita de terciopelo azul abierta, dejando ver el anillo que había comprado.

Logan se puso nervioso, pues ahora todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre él y esperando su respuesta, ya la sabía, pero estaba intimidado.

– ¡Sí! – respondió Logan con mucha emoción.

Kendall sonrió y puso el anillo en el dedo anular de su ahora prometido, se levantó, lo abrazó y los dos compartieron un tierno beso, ganándose un "aww" de todos.

Al terminar la cena, salieron del restaurante y se fueron para su casa. En el camino iban hablando de cosas de la boda, pero había un inconveniente: el nacimiento del bebé.

– Ken – llamó Logan.

– ¿Qué pasa nene? – preguntó Kendall.

– El bebé nace en 4 meses. ¿Entonces cuándo nos casaremos? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

– ¿Te parece un mes después de que el bebé nazca? – ofreció Kendall.

– Me parece bien – respondió Kendall.

Logan suspiró—problema resuelto. Al llegar a su casa subieron directo a su habitación. Logan estaba muy cansado, así que se acostó en su cama y cayó dormido en ese instante, Kendall se acostó a su lado y también se durmió.

* * *

_4 meses después:_

– ¡KENDALL! – gritó Logan, estaba sufriendo mucho dolor.

– Tranquilo nene, ya casi llegamos – respondió Kendall, quien estaba muy nervioso.

En este momento se encontraban yendo hacia el hospital, Logan había roto fuente y estaba teniendo muchas contracciones.

Logan respiró hondo y trató de calmarse, pero otra contracción lo golpeó y gritó de dolor. – ¡Kendall, por favor! – exclamó.

– ¡El hospital está allá Logan! ¡Así que cálmate! – exclamó Kendall.

– ¡No! ¡Me! ¡Grites! – le gritó Logan a Kendall.

Kendall respiró hondo y aceleró. Por fin habían llegado al hospital. Kendall se estacionó y se bajó del auto, corrió hacia recepción donde Stef le sonrió.

– Hola Kend… – habló Stef.

– ¡Stef! ¡Necesito una camilla y un médico ahora! ¡Logan está en el auto y el bebé está por venir! – interrumpió Kendall.

Stef asintió y se fue rápidamente por lo que Kendall necesitaba. Un momento después llegaron varias enfermeras con una camilla, Kendall fue delante de ellas y las guió a su auto. Una enfermera abrió la puerta y Kendall sacó a Logan de allí, lo puso en la camilla y se fueron hacia una sala de partos.

Al llegar a la sala de partos pusieron a Logan en la cama, una doctora llegó y ordenó quitarle la ropa a Logan, y ponerle una bata. Kendall asintió y lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo. La doctora revisó a Logan, y vio que tenía casi 10 centímetros, así que le dijo que comenzara a pujar lo más fuerte que pudiera.

Kendall tomó la mano de Logan, y éste pujó lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que la contracción se detuvo. Sintió otra contracción y comenzó a pujar de nuevo lo más fuerte que pudo. Luego de casi media hora el bebé salió y la sala se llenó con el sonido del llanto de un bebé.

– Es un varón – afirmó la doctora.

– ¿Oíste Logan? ¡Es un niño! – exclamó Kendall llorando de emoción.

– S-sí – respondió Logan también llorando.

Unas enfermeras limpiaron al bebé, lo envolvieron en una manta blanca y le pusieron un gorrito rojo, luego se lo pasaron a Logan para que lo pudiera ver. Kendall se hizo a un lado de su prometido y observó detalladamente a su primer hijo.

– Es hermoso – afirmó Logan.

– Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? – respondió y preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Qué te parece Alexis? – ofreció Logan.

– Me gusta – respondió Kendall.

– Alexis Schmidt Henderson – pronunció Logan el nombre de su hijo.

Kendall sacó su cámara y se tomó una foto con Logan y Alexis en ella. Un momento después Logan cayó dormido, y Alexis también.

Casi al final del día dieron a Logan y Alexis de alta, y los tres se fueron para su casa. Al llegar pusieron a Alexis en su cuna, donde se durmió rápidamente, y luego fueron a su habitación, se acostaron y se durmieron también.

* * *

_Un mes después:_

Es Septiembre 1. Kendall y Logan se encuentran en la iglesia, cada uno con su padrino en su despacho, que son James y Carlos.

– C-Carlos estoy m-muy n-nervioso – afirmó Logan, en efecto, nervioso.

– No te preocupes Logan, Kendall y tú llevan juntos más de 8 años, debes tranquilizarte y respirar hondo. Kendall está esperando ansiosamente por ti – respondió Carlos.

Logan respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Mientras tanto Kendall estaba sentado en una silla tratando de calmar sus nervios, y de eliminar todas las preguntas y cosas que lo ponían nervioso.

– ¿Qué tal si Logan se fue? ¿Qué tal si se arrepiente en el último momento? ¿Qué tal si está saliendo con otro? – pensó Kendall en voz alta.

– Cálmate Kendall. Logan aún está aquí – respondió James.

– Eso espero – afirmó Kendall.

Un chico entró al lugar y les dijo que ya debían salir. James y Kendall salieron del lugar y fueron hacia el padre.

– Hola – saludó Kendall.

– Hila hijo – saludó el padre.

Las campanas sonaron y la música comenzó a sonar. Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y Carlos entró, fue hacia el altar y se hizo en frente de James.

Logan apareció con su mamá en la puerta, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar. Al llegar lo entregó a Kendall y los dos se hicieron en frente del padre.

–… ¿Logan, aceptas a Kendall cómo tu esposo? …– habló el padre (3).

– Acepto – respondió Logan y puso el anillo en la mano de Kendall.

–… ¿Kendall, aceptas a Logan cómo tu esposo? …– habló el padre de nuevo (=3).

– Acepto – respondió Kendall y puso el anillo en la mano de Logan.

– Yo los declaro casados – afirmó el padre (4). – Pueden besarse – terminó.

Kendall y Logan se besaron tiernamente, mientras todos los presentes les aplaudían. Se separaron y Logan fue hacia su madre, quien estaba cargando a Alexis.

– Oh dios hijo, creciste tan rápido – suspiró Pam.

– ¡Mamá! – respondió Logan avergonzado con su bebé en sus brazos.

– Vamos nene, debemos irnos – llamó Kendall.

Logan asintió y se fue con Kendall. Los dos se subieron al auto y se abrazaron.

– Ken, antes de todo, quiero decirte algo – afirmó Logan sonriente.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Kendall.

– Estoy embarazado – respondió Logan aún más sonriente.

– ¿¡Qué?! – exclamó Kendall.

– ¡Sí Ken! – respondió Logan emocionado.

– ¡Oh dios! Oh dios, oh dios, ¡Oh dios! – exclamó Kendall emocionado.

– Otra cosa Ken – llamó Logan.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Kendall.

– Te amo – respondió Logan.

– También te amo – afirmó Kendall.

* * *

Dos días después de la boda, Kendall fue a la tienda de tatuajes y terminó su tatuaje del brazo, colocando su apellido al lado del nombre de su ahora esposo. El bebé nació en Junio del otro año, resultó ser niña, y por nombre le pusieron Jennifer.

_El Fin._

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1): Es el mismo tatuaje que tiene Kendall en su brazo izquierdo, solo que ahora lo tiene Logan XD.

(2): Es una película muy buena, solo no la vean con sus padres.

(3) y (=3): No quería escribir todo lo que dice el padre, así que puse los puntos suspensivos.

(4): Lo cambié para que no sonara raro. En vez de _"los declaro marido y marido."_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus revews.

BYE: MANUEL.


End file.
